


Such A Wicked Love

by shirayukikira (shirashirayuki)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: AU-hair salons, M/M, Red Light District, Smut, The Black Fringe, always a happy ending- I promise, can't help the kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirashirayuki/pseuds/shirayukikira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to The Black Fringe—Japan's trendiest red light district known to sell dreams and fantasies, a place where all of your blackest desires can be bought at a price. There resides Aomine, an expertly trained hair stylist known for his reputation of being the best. Infatuated with him is Kise Ryouta, a somewhat known Plushes catalog model. Kagami Taiga, a cold millionaire entrepreneur, plays a role in their destructive paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> This work is in a way related to my other story 'Just Until I forget'. In that story that I will updating some time soon, the main pairing is on their way to 'The Black Fringe' as well. But think of it as a parallel universe where two realities are happening at once and that everyone has a doppelganger exactly like themselves, but with a totally different back story. I don't think these story lines will be intersecting soon, so they are independent and you will not have to read both if you don't want to. And if anything, blame it on my inability to choose between Aokise and Aokaga. Thanks for stopping by the The Black Fringe! Enjoy your stay.

Kise made a habit of trimming his hair every week. It wasn’t that his hair grew particularly fast or even that he was a somewhat known catalog model for a certain—ahem _—clothing_ vendor. He drove thirty minutes each way to a salon called 'SoraMade _'_ in _t_ _he Black Fringe_ simply to see one person.

Japan's trendiest red light district, covertly located on a fringe island, was known to sell dreams and fantasies, a place where all of your blackest desires can be bought at a price.  A place where the rich and powerful, beautiful and ugly, saintly and degraded as well as the poor and homeless gathered. However, the black fringe was also known for it's pure transformative power. Among the eccentrics that mingled there, the man he came to see was widely known as one of the most talented hair stylists of a lifetime and that one appointment with him, could so much as change your life. 

So in that one autumn afternoon a year ago, when Kise wandered in, fate had worked its magic so that the unexpected cancellation of another celebrity client became his opportunity to understand the true meaning of the rumors around this man. Aomine, as talented as he was with hair, was rumored to be a complete asshole. As relevant as that fact was, it was actually overshadowed by a more scandalous rumor. Aomine was a flipper of men. He made gay men want him and straight men gay.

It was nearly love at first sight for Kise, but truly game over when Aomine pushed back on his head with toughened finger tips and then gently pulled on his golden locks to feel for the cut of his hair. When Aomine would circle around him with blade in hand, Kise always averted his eyes away from the line of sight that would meet with dark navy blue eyes.

 There was something about his presence that burned and made Kise feel shy though he was not. He felt hopeful and held his breath in each time that Aomine’s fingers would linger a second longer than expected near the skin of his neck.

Apparently, Aomine also made ‘special’ house calls, but none of that could be imagined as he never so much as even smiled. But perhaps, Kise thought, it was his own unattractive tongue tied mutterings that disengaged Aomine. He thought back to the many times he had sat in that black leather seat spinning in front of the mirror, with the seasons changing in the back ground. There was no trace of any flirtation in the way he acted so evidently he was not interested. He thought about this every time he was here.

 

“You look like you wanna say something.”

 

Taken aback, Kise shot up and shifted in his seat, “Huh? What do you mean? I don’t have anything…”

 

“I think you’ve been trying to say something to me.”

 

“Are you sure?” Kise squeaked, his hands gratefully hidden under the patterned salon cape otherwise he would have face-palmed himself as well. _What kind of answer was that anyway._ The idiotic way in which he conducted himself around this man was not workin’ out for him.

 

“You keep opening and closing your mouth like you wanna say something. I could swear that you’ve been trying to tell me something.” Aomine stopped in front of him and looked down with vague curiosity. There was something like a crooked half smile on his face as he slightly raised one beautifully groomed eyebrow inquisitively.

 

_No nothing._

 

“Oh! You give great head…HAIR cuts!!! I mean haircuts. Your haircuts…they’re the best. I mean everyone thinks so. I meant to say haircuts but then I think it started to come out as _head_ cuts or something. Ne?” Kise had fair skin and he knew the flush on his face in this moment could not be missed or dismissed. He wanted to bolt out of the door leaving the entrance chimes clattering behind him, but since it would mean not being able to come back, decided to look down at his feet to avoid any eye contact that would send him over the edge.

 

_Oh dear god._

A minute or fifty may have passed by.

 

“Look up. I can’t cut your hair when your head is like that,” his low voice commanded an order that was hard to not obey.

 

Raising his face slowly as if in shame, his mouth flew open in surprise once he felt a rough hand wrap around at the nape of his neck pushing him forward and into a soft pair of lips that surrounded his own.

They were so close he could barely see the shocking blue in the eyes in front of him that drowned out his vision.

His lips were sucked numb before a tongue pushed past his teeth and worked him hard. Kise could barely breathe but he wanted more. He eagerly received each sensation, feeling it all throughout his body as his heart ached.

Aomine was every bit of a good kisser as he could have ever imagined. There was something brutal about his kiss, yet when it softened, Kise felt himself panicking as the threatening distance grew. He wanted to reach out to touch him but his hands struggled from under the cape, wondering whoever made such a restrictive thing.

 His weak hands could only manage a small grip on the edge of Aomine’s shirt as he pulled away. Tugging on the edge of his shirt like a lost kitten, his face silently begged for more.

 With his tanned muscled arms bracing either side of the chair, and one foot invading space on the kick stand, enclosing Kise in with his heat, he looked down at something and then back up, “Wanna finish this at my place?” Aomine's lips were poised deliberately a cruel feet away from his face, but purposefully so that Kise could still feel each of his breaths along the ear. His midnight blue eyes shone brightly, but there was a naughty look on his face. In his peripheral, Kise could see many onlookers, waiting clients, and figures at other stations staring in their direction.

Kise nodded shamelessly.


	2. Those Who Dwell Here

Kise walked the streets with a scrap of paper clutched in hand. From the conflicting expressions on his face, it would appear to any bystander that he was lost. A few even stopped him to ask if he needed any help but knowing the area quite well, or rather knowing its inhabitants, it was safer to just keep to himself.

There was one main street that led to all roads on the Black Fringe. This street was called Saboten Michi. And the Saboten at night was magical, if not dangerous. In this place, on this island, anything was possible, and even in the event of vampires and ghosts or time traveling werewolves, it would probably not be considered front page news. It was a floating world and one of its kind.

Since the island was secluded and mostly unknown, it was difficult to get to. Or rather, because of a peculiar perpetual cold front in the surrounding air, the coast was inaccessible to all commercial airliners and nautical pursuits. Harsh entry conditions would otherwise leave an island uninhabited and forgotten, if not for a strange man by the name of Kagami Taiga.

As a businessman of the world, his origins were unknown, although widely recognized as one of the richest entrepreneurs, his business ventures were always bizarre and grandiose, but in the end they always made money. And for reasons unknown, he tried to buy the island, over an unexpected bidding war with Akashi Seijuro, another world class, if not bat shit crazy, tycoon. No one would buy an impassable piece of land with no commerce potential and especially not for the frivolous millions it took. No one but these two crazy rivals, or brothers, as it had been reported.

After several days of negotiation and aggressive bidding, it remained unpublicized as to who actually owns the island but millions were poured into the structures of this land, making it perfectly comfortable if not heaven to the likes who lived here. Laws were nonexistent and regulation was minimally enforced by Yakuza type gangs sanctioned by the sole governing party—the Sumire, a luxurious violet mansion on top of the hill, rumored to be the co-dwelling place of Kagami Taiga and Akashi Seijuro.

The individuals that exist on the Black Fringe, exist here only because they at one point risked their lives to get here, or by direct invitation from the Sumire, or by other extraordinary circumstance. It was safe to say that such conditions resulted in only the weirdest and an exceptional selection of individuals. There was only one thing that anyone here held in common—that is the need and want to get away from reality and the past, to indulge openly in fantasy and pleasure.

Regardless, Kise was here walking the Saboten, searching for Sagiso street, the characters scribed by Aomine, were already etched in his mind, and would be instantly recognized.

Dancing lights of various colors draped the streets, reflecting off the gravel composite of quartz and crystal. Signs of sexual offerings, shined the brightest among them. House of Masters and Mistresses was a popular attraction, though its exterior was the dimmest looking thing on the block, but passing by, he could see that it was packed as always with boisterous laughter and the clanking of drinks.

Kise hastened his steps as he needed to arrive at Aomine's by nine. He felt nervous and didn't know what to expect, but the need in the pit of his stomach guided him directly to the address scrawled on paper '5 Sagiso'.

_The nicely groomed two story blue house. You can't miss it._

And he was right. It was almost as impressive as its owner, in its size and presentation. Instantly pleasing to the eye, Kise would expect nothing less from a man whose hands made a living from shaping the beauty of others.

Pressing the doorbell, he could only wait patiently as minutes passed by. Though he never had second thoughts about coming here, perhaps Aomine had changed his mind about him.

He held his breath slightly as his palms became sweaty with anticipation and all he could hear was the beating of his heart in his ears.

When the door finally cracked open, he stopped breathing all together.

Aomine was in a white beater and dark sweatpants with a fluffy towel around his neck. His hair was wet and he was rubbing it with his towel.

"Sorry, I was taking a shower. Thought I could get one in before you showed up."

Kise nodded and took what felt like his very first and last breath, and he was surrounded with the scent of dark pine and musk. Eyeing Aomine's figure leaning on the door frame in the dim light, the shadows conforming to his lean muscles and reflecting against his tanned skin. The athletic build of his body was fully revealed by the sheerness of the shirt's material.

Noticing the distraction in Kise's eyes, Aomine stopped ruffling his hair on his towel, an amused smile turned up his lips.

Kise could not help but just stare, lost for words because really what else was there to say in a moment like this. Before he could even stop himself, he stepped up closer to the man, instinctively his body moved, like a moth drawn to a flame. He wanted to touch him and put his face on the skin of his neck to take in his scent and so he did.

Aomine leaned in closer and allowed him to settle there. Running a gentle hand down along his back, he could feel the warmth and the dampness of his shirt.

"mmh," Aomine reached over with his hand and grabbed his golden hair, forcing his head to fall back slightly to expose the fair expanse of his neck. A few kisses and then with his tongue he circled a small area as if drawing a circle and then closed his lips around to take in his skin, sucking hard. With his other hand he wrapped around Kise's thin waist, bracing him to stand.

The blonde felt it all over his body and knew it wasn't long before his knees gave out and was not surprised to find himself kneeling on the wooden floor boards lining the inside hallway of the house. Aomine was standing over him with a look on his face that he had never seen before on him. Of course, he had never seen him from this angle before either. His navy blue eyes were filled with lust and a need that made it clear—that what happened next was clearly non negotiable. Dropping his sweatpants and slowly pumping his cock a few times, with one hand palming the back of the blonde's head, he guided his impressive length to rim the blonde's lips before pushing it in.

"nnhh, look up at me," he grunted in a low voice.

There was nothing Kise would not do if ordered by Aomine in that way.

"Your mouth is so good," Aomine's voice grew needier and started to thrust at the back of his throat.

"nhhh," the blonde felt satisfied hearing those words come from his lips. It made him happy to know that Aomine found him to be worthy of at least a mouth fuck. He didn't know how the other felt about him, but it felt good to be acknowledged by him in any way. For Kise, day in and day out on this dreary island was starting to feel like a life sentence, except that he knew that it really was and that even so, he should really be grateful for this bit of freedom as opposed to its alternative. He loved the sun and longed for the day that he would be back in his hometown again, basking in the natural warmth and brightness that would purify his soul and bring him peace. Being next to Aomine, though, in this town felt like the closest he had been to the sun in a while.

"Fuck...Kise..."  He pulled out of his mouth, and looked down at the boy's flushed face and amber eyes that were now teary and wet. It was a sight that appealed to him and made him realize exactly why he had avoided the persistent kid in the first place.

Kise was young and looked stupid, and probably unaware of the monsters that laid dormant within men like him. Being empty and with nothing to give, he could only take. Coming to this island was the best thing that ever happened to him, allowing him to live in the free world, instead of behind bars, giving him a chance to make money, to keep her alive.

In his rage, Aomine had killed a man with his bare hands, beating his face in to a bloody end. He wasn't sure exactly, what he had regretted more, killing his girlfriend's influential father, or being so dense that he failed to notice the bruises on her body in time to protect her from the abuse that would one day put her in a coma. He wanted to be far away from decent people as possible, in a place where he could not harm a defenseless person. Prison was the best place for him and he had accepted it, but the Warden thought otherwise and somehow he ended up here on this island unexpectedly finding a groove that was livable. But looking at Kise now, in his vulnerable state, was enough to send his mind back to that dark place of constant doubt and self loathing.

"What's wrong?" Kise whispered gently as he looked up with innocent wet eyes.

"I'm sorry, I uh...I got carried away, it's getting late." Aomine nearly choked on his words as they left his mouth. He intended to say something more cruel sounding, so that he could end this right then and there, but for some reason, he couldn't manage it.

"Mm...Okay. Sorry for...whatever I did, I'm sorry," there was a unreadable expression in his sullen amber eyes but as he stood up and turned towards the door, he gave a bright reassuring smile, that only Kise could manage to pull off with grace in a moment so awkward.

 _Fuck_. _What the fuck am I doing._

Aomine flopped his back on the floor and put a hand over his eyes which did nothing to block out the burning image of Kise's eyes on him. The last expression on those eyes confused the heck out of him at first but now in his recollection, he knew exactly what it was. He had hurt Kise, causing him to wince in pain for one split second and there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as he realized it.


End file.
